NCIS And BAU Ch1: Basic Targets
by DexterMaximus
Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team face a new challenge this time, teaming up with Aaron Hotchner of the FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit and his team, in order to stop an attack on a Navy boat by an Iraqi soldier. But trouble appears from the start, after more Iraqi soldiers arrive, the NCIS helicopter is shot down, and all hell breaks loose when an Iraqi vessel attacks...


NCIS And BAU

Chapter One: Basic Targets

A large Navy ship, drifting through the sea, in the middle of the night. The navy soldiers are asleep, and the workers are, well, working, quietly. It hasn't been long, only about 5 hours, since they left dock. It has been quiet. But...strange things have been happening on this boat. 5 soldiers have dropped dead, in the first hour. The onship doctor reported cleaning chemicals in the body, unknown how they got in the stomach. Somebody was walking through one of the empty corridors, his face covered by shadows. He is wearing the janitor-like clothes that signifies him as the cleaner, but he is no cleaner. In his bag, he is carrying poisons, assault rifles, grenades, dynamite, all matter of weapons. The real cleaner is at the man's house, having...let's say, serious breathing problems. As in, lack of breath. This man is Haruz Inswari, born and raised in Israel, now living in Iraq, one of their best soldiers, on his last mission. He knows it's his last mission. That's what happens with suicide bombers, usually. Haruz stops. Someones coming round the corner. "Crap" he whispers, under his breath, as he leaps behind one of the pillars. The cleaner wasn't supposed to be up right now. He watches, as a commander walks past. "Time to make myself known" Haruz thinks to himself, as he straps the bomb on himself, silently. He then pulls out a pistol and pushes it into the commanders back. "Don't. Turn. Around." he whispers. The commander, Cyril Biglish, just stands there, waiting...Before swiftly turning round, swinging a solid hand toward's Haruz's face...A bang, and Cyril's body drops to the ground...

Back at the NCIS office, Ziva is sitting at her desk, prodding her phone, taking the battery out, putting it back in, and looking at it, confused. "It's a phone, Ziva. I know you're not from here, but really?" jokes Tony. "I know what it is, Tony, It just is not working right now." she replies, oblivious of all sarcasm. "Oh...Uh, sure, I didn't realize that" comes the reply. "Why don't you give it to McInspector Gadget, he'll fix it for you" says DiNozzo. "Because" replies Ziva, putting her phone down on the desk and looking at Tony, "He's the one who broke it." At this point, McGee walks in, greets Tony, and then greets Ziva, looking at her, but jumps back a little when she sees her staring at him angrily. "Uh, sorry, um, about your phone, Ziva." he stammers. "I can, uh, fix it for you, if you want" he says, leaning his hand forward, only for it to be slapped away by Ziva. "I will not have you touching my phone again, Timothy" she dictates. Awkward silence reigns for a few minutes before it is broken by Gibbs walking in, saying, like always: "Grab your gear." "What's the issue this time, boss?" enquires DiNozzo. "Iraqi terrorist taken over a naval boat, about 5 hours off the Navy base." he says. "We're going to have to take a helicopter, but we have to be careful, rumours are that the Iraqi terrorist isn't alone, and that more of them have boarded. The whole thing's under their control for certain. Reports are that some other unit from the FBI, the Behavioral Analysis Unit, or something, will be there aswell to investigate the motive of this attack, we'll be working with their team, Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, Jareau, Garcia and Blake. Abby will be with us in a way, connected through screen, with connection to Ducky aswell with reports that 5 soldiers have been poisoned and one has been shot." So, they go on their way.

In the helicoptor, Gibbs is talking to the pilot, Adam. The team can see the ship in the distance, with 3 small ships and a larger one nearby. McGee is holding an open suitcase in his lap. The suitcase has a screen and controls on it. He is holding a plugged in headset from the suitcase and talking to her. Gibbs leans back and tells Tony to tell McGee that they need to get ready. Tony flicks McGee's ear to get his attention, irritating him. McGee says goodbye to Abby, and reminding her to keep alert, and he closes the suitcase and puts it back in the bag. The helicoptor is even closer now, and Adam is starting to dip down to land on the helipad. Suddenley, they see something moving on the ship. A turret has been revealed, and the barrel is pointing straight at them! Adam dives to the right, directing the helicoptor to one of the ships by the side, the larger one, but it's too late. The turret fires, with a flash of yellow and loud bangs. The team crouch down in front of the seats, as the tearing of metal echoes round the vehicle. Holes are shot through the side of the vehicle, and a clanging from above signifies that the rotors have been hit. More machine gun fire, and the helicoptor is getting worse. Adam is managing to keep it steady to land on the smaller ship, but the engine is wrecked and more gunshots are firing through. Then, it lands with a thud on the smaller ship, out of range of the gun. Soldiers and helpers rush to get the team out. McGee is unconscious, with a bullet in his arm, and Adam is looking bad, with many bullets in him. After the doctor checks over him, he pronounces him dead, and they take him away. McGee soon regains consciousness, and his arm is put in a bandage. Gibbs takes the team down inside the ship, to meet with the commander, a Mr. Halcon. Inside Halcon's office is a man, wearing a smart suit, and short black hair. He shakes hands with Gibbs and introduces himself as Aaron Hotchner, of the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. The team is waiting outside, and Commander Halcon takes Gibbs, the team, and Hotchner down to another room. Inside the room are the rest of the BAU team: A steady-looking coloured man who introduces himself as Derek Morgan, a brown-haired man with an "MIT look" about him, he introduces himself as Dr. Spencer Reid, a tough-looking blonde woman, who introduces herself as Jennifer, "just call me JJ", a suitcase/communicator screen just like the one the NCIS team have got, with an excited looking bright-haired woman on the other end, who introduces herself as Penelope Garcia, who instantly makes friends with Abby, who is currently on the other screen, an older-looking man with stubble, who introduces himself as David Rossi, and a brunette named Alex Blake. Gibbs introduces his team, with Ducky and Palmer now next to Abby on the screen. Halcon teams them up in partners, in order to work on the problem. He states that Rossi and him will work together, Hotchner and Gibbs will lead the operation for the teams together, Blake and Jareau will work with David, Morgan with DiNozzo, McGee with Reid, and, through screens and mics, Garcia and Sciuto. Halcon then tells the team that they need to find a way to get onto the ship. Morgan suggests pretending to surrender onto the ship, then "shooting the hell outta this guy", but Halcon reminds him that it has been confirmed that other Iraqi soldiers have been transported onto the ship, and that if you shoot the main soldier, then the others will kill you. Reid suggests finding a way to get the marines off the ship, maybe a submarine, then launching a torpedo to the ship, but Halcon declines, saying that all the "good" ships are too close to the main ship to blow it up right now, and the submarines have no easy way of getting into the main ship. Gibbs then raises his hand. "We could snipe them off, one by one. It'll take them a while to get the manual weapons in range of our boats, and I don't want to sound bigheaded, but I'm a skilled sniper.", following with nods from all of the NCIS team. "Hm, maybe. We might as well conside-", Halcon is interupted by a buzz. "Hang on" he says, before he unhooks a radio from his belt. "What?" he snaps into it? "What do you mean? How many? How many on it? OK." before rehooking it. "Guys, we have a problem. A small vessel of Iraqi soldiers have dispatched towards one of the smaller ships, with powerful weapons, so it's too dangerous to fire at them. There's only one thing we can do" before turning to Gibbs.

Gibbs and Halcon are out on deck. Gibbs is lying in a pile of crates, under some tarpaulin, at the end of the deck, with Halcon lying behind a crate near him. Gibbs is holding a sniper rifle. They can see the vessel, heading towards a nearby boat. One of the soldiers is out on the top pointing a mounted machine gun at the boat. All of the other soldiers would be underneath, and if anything happened, they wouldn't know. After a few seconds of getting steady, he fires one shot at the soldier on top. His body flies backwards, and into the water, dead. "Right in the head. Nice one, Gibbs. Here" he says, passing him a machine gun on a tripod. "Steady that over the tripod and destroy that ship." Gibbs hangs onto the end, finger on the trigger, and he fires at the boat. Windows smash, and the wood cracks in peices. It seems to be sinking very slowly. One of the soldiers climbs out on top and steers the boat towards them. He pulls out a pistol, and fires at them, but he's too far away. Other marines have joined Gibbs and Halcon now. Halcon is standing up, firing a handgun at him, and the marines are firing rifles at him, but they all hit bulletproof vest knocking him down. The soldier lies on the floor shooting at them , and then fires the machine gun. Many soldiers are hurt, until one of them hits the machine gun with their rifle. The soldier returns to firing by hand, but suddenley he stops. He feels his head, and it comes away slightly bloodies. Second headshot by Gibbs. The soldier falls. The boat is getting ever closer, and more Iraqi soldiers are firing at them. The team and the marines are literally all on the deck now, firing at them. Halcor leans over the edge with a high-power assault rifle, and starts blasting holes in the squadboat. He manages to hit a few soldiers aswell. Finally, the oncoming boat breaks apart and sinks. 5 soldiers swim off. Gibbs shoot 3 of them in the neck, 1 of them is hit in the head by Halcor's pistol and a fifth one gets away. They run around the deck, looking over the edge for the fifth one, but he was wearing underwater gear, so he could be anywhere. Suddenley a report that he's entered the ship somewhere. The team stay on the deck while the marines run around looking for him. Suddenley the Iraqi soldier arrives, holding two machine guns. He warns them not to fire, but they do anyway. He fires at them with many of the remaining marines being killed. He throws Molotovs aswell, burning the ship. He also reveals that he's broken part of the hull with a small pressure bomb when he went in, they're sinking. Halcor runs forward, firing with his pistol, but the soldier shoots him in the face and swings his gun round, hitting him round the side of the neck, throwing his dead body overboard... The team are surrounded, until the BAU run up onto the deck. JJ shoots the soldier in the center of the head, bringing back some bad memories for two of the NCIS team. They quickly get back to work, trying to figure out what to do, until they are interupted by a loud crash, and the boat starts to tip sideways. Peices of wood start to fall away, and flames leap up in the corner. A marine who had been assigned to stay with the NCIS team is consulted by Gibbs, but he grabs Gibbs, takes his pistol and shoots himself in the chin. Gibbs screams at the dead body, calling him a coward, and throws him overboard. The marines try to assemble, but one of them falls down a hole, his body cracking on the hard floor deep below. Most of the marines didn't know what this was. But Gibbs knew what this was. This was hell. This was death. And this was all his fault...

To be continued in NCIS And BAU Ch.2: Red Alert


End file.
